


do not go gentle into that good night

by backwards_mermaid



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, F/M, Introspection, Might be OOC, NOLA, No Dialogue, Vague references to torture, Very little dialogue, actually, the rest of it is italics, theres like two words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_mermaid/pseuds/backwards_mermaid
Summary: He knows that she isn’t coming back for him; he knows, in the back of his head, that if she comes back for him, there’s no way for either of them to make it out alive.He also knows that he’s okay with that, because her light will still be out in the world, and that she’ll be alive, and that, somehow, makes everything okay. It really shouldn’t, because he’s Klaus, the monster that always has something up his sleeve, the bastard who never goes down without a fight, without knowing he has the upper hand; he shouldn’t be giving up this easily, knowing that the witches are, most likely, going to use his life force to take over his city.But it’s her, and everyone knows it’s always been different for her.





	do not go gentle into that good night

He knows that she isn’t coming back for him; he knows, in the back of his head, that if she comes back for him, there’s no way for either of them to make it out alive.

He had gotten a panicked phone call from Stefan hours before, going on about how _Caroline’s been gone for three days_ , and _she’s never done something like this without telling us first, we though maybe you could help_. He, obviously, had immediately thrown what Caroline liked to call a ‘Klaus Tantrum.’ Elijah had managed to get him to control his temper simply by pointing out that _throwing things around isn’t going to bring Caroline back any sooner, you really need to get it together brother_. The Bennett witch had tracked her to an abandoned cemetery on the edge of New Orleans (and that had made him stop, because what if she was actually coming to see him, and this happened because of him, how could he have let this happen, _Nik you need to focus, dammit_ ), and it had taken all of his siblings to keep him from immediately flashing out the door; pointing out the fact that rushing in with no plan could easily get her killed was enough to stop him in his tracks. But even knowing that didn’t stop him from ditching the plan the next day; no more than a minute after they arrived, he heard her scream and was gone before his siblings even knew what had happened. He had just enough energy to get her out of the vervain soaked ropes before collapsing. The traps the witches laid out for him when he came to save her weakened him enough that he didn’t see it coming. The next thing he knew, he was in agony on the ground, screaming for her to run, _run and don’t look back_ as he tried to fight the pain of the aneurysm.

So he knows that if she comes back for him, the traps that merely weakened him will kill her, with no possible chance of him to be able to bring her back, and he just can’t stomach the thought of living in a world without her light.

The light that, even when he was in his darkest place, managed to bring him back to himself; that had shown him, at a thousand years old, that there was still goodness in the world. And he knows that if that light were to go out, there would be no bringing him back from the abyss he would fall into. His mind would collapse in on itself, and not even sensible Elijah would be able to stop the rampage that would consume New Orleans, and if he was still functioning after, the world.

He knows that there’s no way for her to save him without his siblings help, and that his siblings are a bit tied up at the moment. He has a sneaking suspicion that this could end very, very badly; that he, the Original Hybrid, one of the first immortal beings ever created, might end up dead at the end of the day.

He also knows that he’s okay with that, because her light will still be out in the world, and that she’ll be alive, and that, somehow, makes everything okay. It really shouldn’t, because he’s Klaus, the monster that always has something up his sleeve, the bastard who never goes down without a fight, without knowing he has the upper hand; he shouldn’t be giving up this easily, knowing that the witches are, most likely, going to use his life force to take over his city.

But it’s her, and everyone knows it’s always been different for her.

So even when he starts hallucinating, hearing the pure hatred and the screams of his victims from the past thousand years, he knows in the back of his mind that it doesn’t matter, _she’s going to be alright, Elijah will make sure of it, it doesn’t matter what happens to me_. He’ll willingly put up with the worst torture even his demented mind could think of if it means she’ll be safe.

If someone had told him when he first met her that she would become his light, his hope, his strength to draw back on in the years to come, he would have laughed in their face before ripping their heart out. He never thought he would be dependent on anyone or anything. Even before breaking his curse, why would he ever need anybody but himself? Everyone is always betrayed by who they grow to count on, it doesn’t matter how old you are or how many battles you’ve fought together. He couldn’t imagine how the bitchy, neurotic blonde would even be alive by the next week, let alone that he would grow to love her months later, and completely lose himself to her over the course of years.

A world without _him_ in it might be strange, given the fact that he’s been alive for more years than he wants to think about, but it would probably be better off. A world without her in it makes him want to vomit even more than the pain being inflicted on him.

He manages to bite his tongue quite well over the next few hours, not bothering to give the witches the satisfaction of hearing him scream. That little voice in the back of his head keeps telling him that she’s safe, and it keeps him grounded enough that the pain seems slightly farther off than it should’ve been. So when the door slams open, he expects to see yet another witch, or maybe a werewolf, that would spice things up a bit.

What he doesn’t expect to see is a head of immaculately curled blonde hair, and the terrified face of _her_ morphing into a small smile as she sees him there, breathing a pained “Klaus” right before she collapses in front of him.

And at that moment, he wouldn’t have been able to hold his tongue if he tried.

_“Caroline!”_

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what i'm doing instead of sleeping at 1:35 in the morning. 
> 
> okay, so i really want to get back into my sterek fic that i had going, but i just have no words that want to come out, if that makes any sense. so this was kind of just a stream of consciousness that wasn't going to have any characters until the very end (hence the very sparing use of names) but it just devolved into klaroline. i actually really liked how it turned out, so i might make a second part and just continue where i left off, but idk.
> 
> (also im still gettin used to how to input stuff in here, if it seems like theres any weird stuff let me know and i'll try to fix it)
> 
> thanks for reading, i really appreciate it. more than y'all know
> 
> feel free to come message me on tumblr: backwards-mermaid.tumblr.com


End file.
